Dualities
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Slashy slash slash! Greylock/Cedric! Don't like, don't read! Much sassiness in all this slashiness! Hope you like it and please review!


(Haha, well, in celebration of Gay Day (YAY!) have some slashsy sorcerers! Greylock/Cedric! Why not! XP)

The proper and prideful sorcerer cleared his throat awkwardly as he stepped into the dimly-lit dungeon-esque lair, and Cedric the Shabby (honestly when was the last time he went robe shopping?) glared back at him over the shoulder for it.

"What." The grumpy magical Enchancian grumbled back at him, his patience already paper-thin. "Go on, say what's on your mind! I suppose you were expecting it to be bigger?"

Greylock couldn't help but quirk a satisfied smirk back at him. "Actually, I was expecting it to be much, -much- smaller."

Cedric barely suppressed a growl at that, and crossed his arms in irritation. "Alright, I showed you my quarters like you asked me to, and you've obviously got plenty enough to tease me for -next- time you come to Enchancia, but you can go now!" He started to insist, pointing back at the door behind them.

But instead, Greylock simply and smoothly stepped around him, picking up and inspecting a skull figurine/candle-holder from Cedric's desk, Hamlet-style. "Hardly, my good man! I've barely gotten a glance at the place yet! Is this thing ceramic?"

Cedric let out a breath of disgust, and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Of course it is! What, you think I'd keep a REAL human skull just lying about? I'm know I'm a dark, mysterious and imposing sorcerer, but that's just morbid! I'm not evil!" Well, at least not anymore.

"Dark, mysterious and imposing. Oh my god..." The other magician snorted derisively as he put the skull back. "Cedric, you've got a portrait of your mommy hanging up over the mantle..." He pointed out, causing the Sensational Mess of a Mama's Boy to erupt into a burning red blush.

"Sh-Shut up! She insisted I put that thing up!" He tried to explain it away. "B-Besides! She was also one of the most powerful sorceresses in the kingdom once! It's an honor to have a portrait of Winifred the Wise in my abode!" Despite his defense though, Cedric was still blushing deep, and expecting more mockery to come.

But the chestnut-haired conjurer only shrugged, "You needn't get in a huff about it, old boy. I think it's adorable that you love your mummy so openly. I really mean that."

Cedric's sour face softened just slightly at the genuine tone the other man was suddenly taking. "R-Really..." He finally replied, reasonably more than a bit doubtful.

"Truly, Cedric. It's no wonder a sensitive soul like you is so good with these princesses~"

The Enchancian was becoming increasingly confused by his old rival's new behavior. So confused, he couldn't even hide it anymore, and slowly raised a brow back at him. "I... I don't understand. Are you making fun of me or not...?"

"I am." Greylock admitted freely, and without qualm, though Cedric bristled up noticeably. "But I'm also not..."

"Quit speaking in riddles!" Cedric sneered back at him in annoyance, until Greylock suddenly took the three short steps needed to place himself within Cedric's personal space. And somehow, even though Greylock was a couple inches underneath Cedric's already only average height, he managed to seem much more like the 'mysterious and imposing' one...

"I'm not speaking in riddles, Cedric. I'm being uncommonly honest with you now. Yes, I am teasing you. Yes, I asked to be led to your room because I wanted to tease you about it. But, that wasn't the only reason..."

The sneer fell, and his eyes widened as far as they could go, whilst Greylock's squinted mirthfully back up at him. "To be completely honest, Cedric..." It was only then that the awkward Enchancian began to notice, he hadn't been calling him 'Kendrick' or any of its other immature variations all day... "I've been awfully curious about what you might do if I did this..."

Cedric's mouth had just been forming the first syllable of the word, "What-?" When suddenly, Greylock reached behind him, winding his fingers through the back of Cedric's hair and pulling him in the last few inches between them, until their lips pressed firmly against each other.

Inhaling a sharp breath through his nostrils, Cedric was otherwise shocked into an initial inactivity, whilst Greylock tilted his head and pulled him even closer, lightly trailing his fingernails over the back of his neck. A shiver shot through Cedric's spine, and he struggled with the dual inclination to either shove him away, or grab him by the front of his robes and try to pull them somehow even closer than they already were. The latter impulse won out, in less than a second of consideration...

After all, how could he resist? How could anyone resist that spicy-citrus scented musk that clung to his clothes, and...

His tongue, which has just darted out to lick at the other sorcerer's, was scented of berries and cream, the dessert that had been served at the banquet that night, and a nip of something a bit stronger, but just as sweet.

But Cedric didn't open his mouth for a taste, tempting though it was. It was, in fact, far too tempting to accept without question, and so Cedric finally forced himself to push away, and look down at Greylock with the question clear in his eyes. "W-Why...?" He added unnecessarily.

"What?" Greylock grinned back at him. "I can't hate you and want to tease and hex you, and love you and want to hold and kiss you at the same time? Tsk tsk, Cedric. People are more complex than that... After all, you're a tall, dark and mysterious mama's boy who can hardly cast a spell right, and yet you're the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia and the love interest of the greatest sorcerer in all the world - Me!"

"How does a man as short as you get such a tall ego...?" Cedric deadpanned back at him in a stunned and amused amazement.

Greylock suddenly gave him a very funny sort of smile, and wound his arms around him, pulling them both into a tight embrace. "Perhaps you'll see for yourself how tall my 'ego' really is, Cedric... But first, can we please put a sheet or something over that creepy portrait of your parents? I think your mother is scowling at me..."

With a shameful blush, Cedric glanced over at the portrait, and it did indeed seem like his parent's features were even sterner than usual. "...you know what? I can do one better."

Flicking his wand at the portrait, the frame magically floated off of the wall and made its way out the door, which Greylock had opened with his magic. Once it had settled safely outside, Greylock slammed the door behind it, and then the two wizards looked back at one another with a smirk.

"Now, where were we...?" Cedric inquired, wrapping his arms around Greylock's shoulders in turn.

Greylock's smirk turned into a grin as he pulled Cedric's hips in closer to his. "The source of my 'tall ego', perhaps?"

Somehow, Cedric didn't see his father wanting to invite his son's male lover over to the house... Pft. And wasn't that the best perk of all!

THE END

(Haha, thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
